The Choice (film)
The Choice is an upcoming American romantic drama film directed by Ross Katz and written by Bryan Sipe, based on Nicholas Sparks' 2007 novel of the same name about two neighbors who fall in love at their first meeting. The film stars Benjamin Walker, Teresa Palmer, Tom Welling, Tom Wilkinson, Alexandra Daddario, and Maggie Grace. Principal photography began on October 13, 2014, in Wilmington, North Carolina. Lionsgate will release the film on February 5, 2016. The Choice tells the story of Travis Shaw and Gabby Holland, who meet first as neighbors in a small coastal town and end up pursuing a relationship that neither could have foreseen. Spanning a decade and tracing the evolution of a love affair that is ultimately tested by life's most defining events, this story features a memorable ensemble of friends and family in Sparks' beloved North Carolina setting, culminating in the question that every couple must ask themselves: how far would you go to keep the hope of love alive? Plot The film opens seven years prior to the current events in the story. Travis Shaw (Benjamin Walker) is a charming young man from the south who appeals to all women, but he is casually seeing a woman named Monica (Alexandra Daddario). At night, Travis meets his new neighbor Gabby Holland (Teresa Palmer) when she complains about his music being too loud. She also complains that Travis's dog Moby has possibly knocked up her dog Molly. Gabby seems to be the only one that does not fall for Travis's charm, though his sister Stephanie (Maggie Grace) can see that he's interested. Gabby is a doctor at a hospital while Travis works with his father Dr. Shep (Tom Wilkinson) at the vet clinic. Shep can also see the awkward chemistry between them. Travis and Monica are at a fair together and run into Gabby and her boyfriend Ryan (Tom Welling). Travis is visibly displeased. Over time, Travis and Gabby develop a friendship as he brings her along with his friends on their trips by the lake. Travis helps Gabby when Molly has her puppies while Ryan is away on a trip. Gabby attends church with Travis where Shep is preaching. He later talks to Gabby about how this day would have been his wife's 57th birthday. She died of cancer when Travis was 14, and Shep turned to God after the event. Gabby goes over to Travis's home as they discuss what to do with the puppies. They start to bicker with one another, annoyed at each other but with an obvious sexual tension. Quickly, the two cannot hide their attraction for one another, and they begin to kiss and eventually make love for the first time. Ryan eventually returns from his trip and goes back to spending time with Gabby, leaving Travis upset. He tells Gabby how much he loves her but knows he cannot separate her and Ryan. Gabby writes a letter to Travis saying that she told Ryan about the affair and that he angrily broke it off with her but then proposed. Meanwhile, Monica tells Travis she knows how he feels about Gabby, and while she is upset, she knows he must still go after what his heart wants. Travis goes to Gabby's home and asks her parents for their blessing. The two seem pleased to consider Tom as a son-in-law, but nobody listens to what Gabby has to say in regards to the situation. Her mom gives Travis a ring that belonged to Gabby's grandmother, and Travis proposes with it. Gabby says no and he keeps asking and asking until she relents and says yes. Travis and Gabby are married, and they have two kids over the next seven years. However, Travis has been busy with work lately and has missed a few dates. On one such date night, Gabby leaves the restaurant after thinking Travis stood her up. Her car is struck by another on the road, leaving her in a coma. Travis is told that he has 90 days to let Gabby wake up or she may never recover and may be forced off life support. This leaves Travis with a difficult choice. Travis visits Gabby frequently at the hospital and reaffirms his love for her continuously. He receives support from Stephanie and their dad, but Travis worries that he will lose Gabby for good. One afternoon, Travis takes his boat out on the lake. He goes by the lake house and sees the wind chimes blowing. Somehow, this encourages him to run to the hospital where he sees that Gabby is awake. He goes to his wife and kisses her. Travis sets up an outdoor dinner to make it up to Gabby for missing their last date. She tells him she heard every word he said to her about how much he loves her. Travis jokes that if Moby never made a move on Molly, they never would have met. The film ends with Travis and Gabby taking their kids by the lake to stare up at the moon. Cast *Benjamin Walker as Travis Parker *Teresa Palmer as Gabby Holland *Tom Welling as Ryan *Alexandra Daddario as Monica *Maggie Grace as Stephanie Parker *Tom Wilkinson as Dr. Shep *Noree Victoria as Liz *Anna Enger as Megan *Wilbur Fitzgerald as Mr. Holland *Jesse C. Boyd as Matt *Dianne Sellers as Jackie *Brett Rice as Dr. McCarthy *Mary Austin as Carnival Goer *Caity Brewer as Pretty Girl Production On June 10, 2014 Lionsgate acquired the American and United Kingdom rights to the film adaptation of Nicholas Sparks' 2007 novel The Choice, Bryan Sipe wrote the script for the film, which Sparks, Theresa Park and Peter Safran would be producing. On September 2, Ross Katz was set to direct the film, which Sparks would be co-financing and producing with his Nicholas Sparks Productions along with Safran's The Safran Company. On September 30, Benjamin Walker was set to play the lead role in the film as Travis Parker. Same day, Teresa Palmer also joined the cast to play female lead as Gabby Holland. On October 7, Tom Wilkinson was added to the cast to play Dr. Shep. On October 8, Alexandra Daddario, Tom Welling and Maggie Grace joined the film, Welling would play lead as Ryan, a doctor at his father's practice who is Gabby's boyfriend, and Grace would play Travis' sister, Stephanie. Filming The principal photography on the film began on October 13, 2014, in Wilmington, North Carolina, which would last through November 21. For the first three days, the crews and extras filmed at the Dockside Restaurant & Bar and Bridge Tender Marina along with actors, near Wrightsville Beach. On October 20, filming was taking place at Hanover Seaside Club in Wrightsville Beach. The production would later move to downtown Wilmington, where filming would take place in a house. After a 40-days of filming, shooting would end in November. Category:Films